


Freshly Shaved

by MileyCyprus_Hill



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2, rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, arthur morgan going down on you, just a nsfw thought, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MileyCyprus_Hill/pseuds/MileyCyprus_Hill
Summary: Imagine with me here: Arthur Morgan’s freshly shaved face in-between your legs.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Freshly Shaved

His face is so smooth against your thighs as you gently squeeze his head. He continues to lap you up greedily with that wet tongue of his.   
His luscious lips feel glorious against your slick bud, then he expertly uses the tip of his tongue to send you so close to orgasm.

He knows you’re nearly there because the clamping of your soft thighs becomes tighter. He’s caught in a velvet trap that is your legs and genitals and he doesn’t care. He loves it when you squeeze his head, it lets him know he’s doing a good job. With his face free of stubble, he moans into your lower region, sending a wonderful vibration through your sensitive nerves.

Your entire lower region is soaked when you finish. It’s even soaked the bed beneath your bottom. When Arthur raises his head with a prideful look on his face, his chin glistens with your juices and his saliva. With his mighty palm, he wipes it away in one swipe and crawls over you. He leans in for a kiss and you hungrily accept, gently biting at his lower lip. 

Breaking the kiss, he presses his silky cheek against yours, allowing you to appreciate his baby-soft skin, which faintly smells of pine and mint (His favorite aftershave).   
You then take control and grab his face with both hands, making him look at you with pleasing eyes of blue before peppering his cheeks with your kisses.   
You let him know how much you love him by gently pressing your lips to his skin: the high bone of his cheek, below his eyes, the center of his forehead, the bottom of his chin, then stopping just under his bottom lip.

“You should shave more often,” you tell him seductively.

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” he replies with a content smile.


End file.
